Of Ropes and Ledges
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: The Dwarves have reached the Lonely Mountain and are scouting for the door. What were they thinking and what if everything didn't go according to plan. Hurt!Kili and Protective!Fili.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's a little story about when the company reaches the Lonely Mountain in the book. I delved into the Line of Durin a little more in this story and then, of course, at the end I couldn't help but put a little hurt!Kili in it. The scenes take place from the book but the ages, etc. are from the movies.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

The company of Dwarves walk across the plain, their eyes locked on the magnificent sight of Erebor. They make quick work of the last leg of the trek and stop at the base of the Lonely Mountain, on the Western side of the Southern Spur. Fili and Kili look up in amazement, the stories their uncle told when they were Dwarflings coming back to them. Kili lets out a sigh of awe and Fili's gaze rises to the top of the Southern Spur.

"That must be Ravenhill," Fili says, his eyes never leaving the sight but he feels his brother's nod.

"Look, there's an outpost," Bofur's voice is heard from nearby.

"We mustn't climb it. Not yet. It's far too exposed," Thorin's stern voice answers. Fili and Kili's eyes drift over to the outpost, their uncle's words trickling into their ears. "We will make camp here and send out a scouting expedition to search the Western Spurs and the land to the South."

Thorin's gaze moves over the company, seeing all of them beginning to make camp. All but two that is. His gaze rests on his nephews as they take in the sight before them. Thorin smiles slightly and then moves his gaze around the company again, noticing Balin watching him. Balin glances at the two youngest of the company and then back at Thorin with a smile. Thorin nods his head and makes a decision.

"Fili, Kili," he says, looking over at his nephews. Fili and Kili startle out of their trances at their uncle's booming voice and look over at him. "You and Balin will scout to the South and the Western Spurs."

Fili and Kili nod their heads, Fili suppressing a smile. He glances over at his brother and takes in the excited, ear-to-ear grin on his face. Kili looks over at Fili, his eyes dancing with glee at being able to explore.

"Take Bilbo with you," Thorin says, glancing over at the hobbit. Fili and Kili nod their heads, looking back over at their uncle.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili, Kili, Balin, and Bilbo trek along the mountain, the cliff overhang above them. They keep their eyes and ears open for anything, but all is quiet. The river is on their left and its flowing water sounds in the background. As they reach the foot of Ravenhill, Fili glances around them, taking in their surroundings. The river turns away from the Mountain, through the valley of Dale, and towards the Lake.

Kili walks over to his brother and glances around them. Out in the valley he sees the ruins of houses, towers, and walls and his mind wanders to Smaug. Balin and Bilbo join the brothers as the small group looks on the landscape.

"Aye Laddies. That is all that's left of Dale," Balin says, looking at the ruin before them. "The woods were green around us, and the valley rich and pleasant."

Fili and Kili glance over at the older Dwarf, seeing his face holding a frown and his eyes sad. Balin turns his attention from Dale and his eyes follow the river.

"I wouldn't follow the river any further towards the gate. Not until we know what we need to know," Balin says, earning a nod from the rest of the group, knowing exactly who Balin is referring to. Fili turns and looks about them before speaking up.

"We can go out past the Southern Spur," Fili says, his eyes mapping their route. The others agree and they quickly make their way in this direction. Once they get to the end of the Southern Spur, they walk a little further until they reach a large rock. The group crouches down behind it and takes in the large opening in the Mountain. The river runs out of it and Kili's eyes widen slightly when he also notices steam and smoke floating out it as well.

"Fili…" Kili whispers, not taking his eyes off the steam and smoke.

"I see it brother," Fili says, his eyes roaming the land before them and not seeing any other movement except some crows; Balin shudders, and Bilbo forces a swallow knowing what the smoke means.

"We should return. We can't do anything here," Balin says as he backs up and begins heading back the way they came. His eyes pick up on a few black birds soaring around the Mountain opening. Bilbo's voice stops him in his tracks.

"That smoke must mean the dragon is still alive and within the Mountain," Bilbo says with wide eyes and a slight quiver to his voice.

"That proves nothing," Balin replies as he shakes his head. "But you are most likely right."

Fili and Kili look away from the gate and glances at each other, hearing Balin and Bilbo's words. They look back at Balin and meet his gaze. It's Fili who speaks up and asks Balin the question both brothers are wondering.

"Do you think he's still in there?"

"He could have been gone for some time. Or he could be keeping watch from the Mountain-side. We won't know until we see for ourselves," Balin answers grimly. Fili and Kili glance once more at the Gate and then quickly follow after Balin and Bilbo's retreating forms.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

After the small group's scouting expedition, the company had moved their camp to a long valley; one that is narrow and is surrounded by the river and lower spurs of the Mountain. It is here that the company left in small parties, looking for pathways leading up the mountain-side. It was one day when Fili, Kili, and Bilbo, who had taken it upon himself to always join the brothers when searching for the paths, were searching that they found a path.

Fili looked on, watching as his brother clambered over the loose rocks, a chuckle escaping him when Kili's footing slips and he slides to the ground. Kili looks back at his older brother and sends him a scowl which only serves in widening Fili's grin. Bilbo looks over at the two brothers with a soft smile of his own. It was refreshing that among the sullen look of their uncle and the seriousness of their quest that these two young Dwarves can find humor. It's probably why Bilbo made it a point to search with them and not the others. Fili walks over and helps his brother back onto his feet and Bilbo looks around them, his eyes catching a stone pillar nearby. Bilbo walks over to the stone pillar and notices what seems to be steps climbing upwards.

"I think I've found something," Bilbo calls out to the brothers, looking back at them and noticing Fili holding Kili in a head-lock and Kili stomping on his brother's foot. Fili and Kili look up and over at the hobbit who begins climbing up the steps. Fili smoothly lets go of his brother and the two heirs run to catch up to him, noticing the steps and climbing up them as well.

As they reach the top of the steps, they see a track leading off to the top of the Southern ridge and they carefully follow it, finding it very narrow. Walking one by one, with Bilbo in the lead and Fili taking the rear, they come to a ledge that to their dismay seems to be even narrower than the track. Bilbo glances further up ahead and sees that the ledge turns North, heading to the face of the Mountain. Fili glances down and grins, tugging on his brother's sleeve. Kili looks over at Fili and then follows his gaze below them, a grin also appearing on his face. Just underneath them is their camp and the Dwarves moving about it. Kili looks over at Bilbo and sees him moving along the ledge, hanging onto to the rock face on their right. Kili quickly follows after him and Fili hurriedly catches up, the two of them making sure to hang on to the wall as well. Suddenly the ledge opens up and is covered in grass. Towards the back was a tall flat wall rising up and with no sign of cracks.

"This must be the door," Kili says with a wide grin on his face as he looks around and lets his gaze fall on his elder brother. Fili matches his brother's grin, thinking the same and glad they are one step closer to reclaiming their home.

"We should hurry and tell Thorin," Fili says as he inspects the wall but doesn't see anything that can help them. The other two agree and the two Dwarves and the hobbit head back to the narrow ledge.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Thorin!" Fili calls out to his uncle as he, Kili, and Bilbo rush back into their camp. Thorin looks up from his conversation with Dwalin and Balin and sees his nephews and the burglar speedily heading towards him. Thorin furrows his eyebrows and turns to face them as the reach him. "We found the door."

Thorin's eyes widen and he looks from the smile on Fili's face to Bilbo's grin and then to Kili's beaming face. Thorin looks back to his eldest nephew and begins speaking.

"You're sure?" Thorin asks, not wanting to get his hopes up. Fili nods his head.

"It's the only thing it can be," Fili replies, holding his uncles gaze. Thorin allows a smile to break onto his face and he rests a hand on each of his nephews' shoulders.

"Well done," he says, looking between the two brothers and then at Bilbo before turning to look at the company. The company had heard Fili's announcement and had stood up and gathered around, wanting it to be true. "We will leave first thing in the morning. Tonight we will get some rest."

The company grins and begins talking excitedly to each other as they move back to their recently vacated positions. Bilbo sighs and moves over to his bedroll, exhausted from the days search while Fili and Kili move to their own bedrolls and sit on top of them, resting their backs on the rock face behind them. Fili looks over at his brother, seeing the large smile and twinkle in his eyes. Fili feels his own grin growing, knowing that his younger brother has always strived to make their uncle proud.

"Do you think it'll be as grand as uncle's stories?" Kili asks, looking over at Fili and meeting his gaze.

"Erebor? I'm sure it will be," Fili answers as he glances over at Thorin, watching him converse with Dwalin.

"It won't be long now," Kili continues, turning his own gaze to their uncle. Fili tilts his head and glances over at his brother, furrowing his eyebrows. "We'll take back Erebor and then mother will join us."

"No, it won't be," Fili agrees with a smile aimed at his brother before looking back over at their uncle.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

The next morning, the company readies themselves to climb up to the ledge. They decided not to take anything with them due to Fili and Kili saying how narrow the ledge is and Bofur and Bombur were left behind to look after the ponies and their camp. The rest of the company slowly makes their way up the stairs and down the narrow path, a rope tied around each of their waists in case one should fall. As they reach the narrow ledge, they walk along it single file until they reach the grassy land further down.

Thorin looks around and sees the flat wall in the back of the bay and, after they untie their ropes, walks over to it and inspects it. Some of the others in the company walk over and take a look at it as well and after a few moments Thorin looks back at the rest of the group.

"This must be the door. We will make camp here. We'll haul up what we need with our ropes," Thorin explains as he walks over to the ledge and looks below them at their camp. "Fili…"

Kili and Fili look over at their uncle and wait for him to continue. Thorin looks over at them and can't help the sigh at the way they both answer even when he is talking to only one of them.

"We'll send you down first to explain to Bofur and Bombur what is happening," Thorin explains and Fili nods his head in understanding.

An hour later and the company is all on the bay, excluding Bofur and Bombur who have stayed with the ponies, and all of their necessities with them as well. They set up camp with the understanding that every once in a while Kili or Fili will go down to relieve Bofur of his duties, much to their annoyance at being separated. Bombur insisted on staying below causing Fili to roll his eyes and sigh inside his head before being lifted back up to the ledge.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin glances over at his eldest nephew sitting against one of the stone walls around the campfire. He had sent Kili down to cover Bofur a couple hours ago and he didn't miss the scowl on both of their faces. Thorin watches Fili closely and snorts to himself; to most the young heir would seem to be fine, but Thorin knew better. It was in the little glitches of Fili's normality that let Thorin know it was time to bring Kili back up. It was in the way Fili kept glancing at the bay ledge. The way his body was just that much tenser than it should be. How Fili would cast fleeting glances in his direction when he thought Thorin wasn't looking. Thorin sighs and stands up, walking over towards the company, causing everyone to look up at him. He ignores the hopeful look on Fili's face and turns his attention to Bofur.

"Let's get you back to your brother," Thorin says looking at the Dwarf, even if his statement is directed at Fili as well. Thorin notices how Fili's shoulders face relaxes but doesn't call attention to it. Bofur nods his head and follows Thorin to the edge as Fili quickly stands up and follows after them. Dwalin and Nori join the group as well and they get the rope ready to lower Bofur down to the ground.

Bofur attaches the rope around him and he slowly makes his way down the mountainside, Dwalin and Nori carefully lowering him. Once Bofur hits the ground he unties the rope and turns to see Kili standing up and looking hopeful himself. Bofur hides a smirk and hands the rope to the youngest of the company.

"Up you go Laddie," Bofur says and Kili takes the rope with a grin, tying it around his self before tugging on it to let the company above him know he's ready. The rope pulls taught and Kili finds himself being hefted into the air and up the side of the Mountain. He looks above him and sees Fili leaning over the ledge, watching his accent and he can't help the smile that appears on his face.

Just as he reaches two-thirds of the way, the rope jerks and Kili falls a couple inches. Kili's heart leaps into his throat and he grips onto the rope. He glances below him and sees the 100-ft drop and he takes a deep breath. He tilts his head back and looks up at the ledge, his eyes wide, hearing the shouts from above.

"Kili!" Kili hears his brother shout, seeing him leaning over the edge.

"I'm fine! Just pull me up!" Kili shouts, trying to make out his brother's face. There is a lull in activity for a moment before Kili feels himself being pulled up again. He doesn't make far, however, before the rope jerks again and he falls another couple inches. This time Kili lets out a yell and he closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

"Kili! Hold on!" Fili's voice is heard from above. Kili doesn't mistaken the fear seeping through his brother's words and he feels his own fear ratchet up another notch.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili peers over the edge of the bay and looks down at his brother, seeing him ascending the rock face. It's not that he hates being separated from his younger brother, but with Kili down below and him up above, Fili can't see if he's fine. And three hours of not having visual that his brother is okay is three hours too long in his opinion. The closer Kili gets to the top, the more relaxed Fili becomes and he can't help the small smile that ghosts over his lips.

Suddenly, there is a snap and Fili's head whips towards where the sound came from, his eyes widening at seeing part of the rope has snapped apart. The rest of the Dwarves have heard the noise as well and Thorin has shouted for them to stop. Fili feels his heart leap into his throat and he leans over the ledge to see his brother. The rest of the company looks over at them and quickly scurries over to the small group at the ledge.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, trying to get a good look of his brother but he's still too far away.

"I'm fine! Just pull me up!" Kili shouts back, but Fili hears the fear in his brother's voice. Fili looks over at his uncle, his eyes wide.

"Thorin…" he says and Thorin looks over at his eldest nephew before glancing down at the rope.

"We need another rope. We can't take the chance that this one will break," Thorin says, looking over at the rest of the company. Dori hurriedly runs back to the camp to grab another rope they had brought.

"We should try to pull him up further until we can get the other rope to him," Nori says and the company looks to Thorin. Thorin wars with this and then, finally, nods his head. Fili looks back down at his brother.

"Kili! Hold on!" he shouts, trying to keep the fear out of his voice but hears it nonetheless. Dwalin and Nori begin pulling Kili up again but there is another snap and this time a shout escapes Kili. Fili takes a step forward but Balin grabs him and pulls him back, not wanting the young heir to fall over the ledge himself.

"Stop," Thorin orders, glancing down at his youngest nephew. Fili looks at the rope and sees it straining against the strands still intact.

"We need to get another rope down there," Fili says, looking over at his uncle, his eyes wider than before. Dori appears with the second rope and he quickly makes a loop in the end of it. Suddenly, there is a loud snap and a shout from below. Fili's eyes shoot to the rope; the rope that's no longer attached to anything.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, lunging for the ledge of the bay causing Balin to struggle to pull him back to safety.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili grips on to the rope as he hangs haphazardly off the side of the Mountain. He takes a couple deep breaths, his eyes shifting to the camp below him. He glances above him, waiting to see what is going to happen, when suddenly the taught rope becomes slack and he feels himself freefalling.

"Ah!" Kili shouts, his arms waving, trying to grab on to something to stop his plummet.

"Kili!" Fili's panicked voice is heard from above just as Kili's hands meet the side of the Mountain and grabs a hold of a protruding rock. Kili jerks to a stop and his body slams into the Mountain, his breath coming in quick, shallow bursts. He glances above him and shouts for his brother.

"Fili!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

"Fili!" Kili's shout is heard and Fili shoves Balin off him and rushes to the ledge, dropping to his knees and looking over the side. His eyes meet his brother's body precariously clinging to the side of the Mountain. Thorin glances over the side of the ledge as well, seeing the same thing as Fili and he lets out a sigh of relief, his heart beginning to beat a little slower; he had thought he had lost his nephew. Thorin hears movement from nearby and looks over to see Fili grabbing the rope from Dori and tying it to his body.

"We have to go down there and get him," Fili says with determination.

"But the last rope broke. And was only with Kili on it," Ori says, looking at Fili with wide eyes. Thorin glances at Ori and then back at Fili, seeing the set of his jaw.

"The rope was probably already frayed," Thorin says and Fili looks over at his uncle, silently thanking him for allowing him to do this. Thorin nods to the rope connected to Fili. "Check the rope."

The company quickly inspects the rope, not seeing any signs of weakness in it. Dwalin, Nori, and Gloin carefully begin to lower Fili down the side of the Mountain while Thorin watches, making sure everything moves smoothly. Fili glances below him, keeping a lookout for his brother and making sure he's still hanging on.

Kili hears movement from above him and he glances up, seeing his brother descend the Mountain-side. He feels a sigh of relief escape him but the tension doesn't leave him just yet; he's still hanging a rock on the side of a mountain. Kili keeps his eyes on his brother, having found out that looking down at this point is not the best option. Fili looks below him finding himself ten feet from his brother.

"Kili," Fili calls out to his brother, meeting Kili's gaze.

"I'm fine. Just…" Kili says, still trying to keep his face stoic, but knows its cracking.

"I'm coming. Hold on a little longer," Fili says as he continues to move down the Mountain-side. Before Kili knows it, Fili is beside him giving him a reassuring smile. "Just like that time you got stuck in the tree, huh?"

"This is a little different from that, Fee," Kili says as he offers his brother a smile, but Fili can see it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Come on, brother," Fili says moving closer to Kili allowing him to climb onto his back. Once Kili has a good grip, Fili shouts above him to the company and the two brothers feel themselves being hoisted up towards the ledge above.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin watches as his nephews are pulled closer to them, only letting out a sigh of relief when their heads appear at the ledge of the bay. Thorin quickly moves towards them and helps Kili up onto the ground while Fili pulls himself over the ledge and onto the grass. Thorin checks Kili over, making sure he's all right, seeing he's shaken but fine. Thorin rests a hand on the side of Kili's head before standing up and looking over at Fili, seeing he's already standing up and fine.

Fili looks over at his brother and swiftly moves over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder and checking him over. Kili knocks his brother's hand away and pushes himself to his feet, well aware of everyone watching them. Thorin notices this, and knowing the brother's need some time to themselves, announces that everyone should move back to the fire. Fili gives his uncle a thankful look and watches as the company disperses before turning back to Kili.

"Are you all right?" Fili asks, searching his brother's eyes for any sign that he isn't.

"Like you said, just like when I got stuck in the tree," Kili says with a smirk, but Fili sees how shaken Kili truly is, just as he was when he got stuck in the tree.

"Yeah, Kee, just like when we were Dwarflings," Fili says, squeezing his brother's shoulder and wrapping an arm around Kili's shoulder, leads them back to the fire.

AN: Please review and give some feedback! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright, so I've had a few people ask for more on this story so here is one more chapter for you guys. Hope is satisfies y'all!

Kili glances around the camp, making sure no one watching him, seeing everyone is asleep and Thorin and Dwalin are deep in conversation. Kili's eyes shift over to his brother and he watches him for a moment, satisfied that he's still asleep. He pushes himself up, stifling a groan and glances over at his uncle. Thorin has stopped his conversation with Dwalin and has begun watching Kili push himself to his feet, seeing him moving a little slower than normal. Kili mumbles something about using the bathroom and trudges away from the company. Thorin narrows his eyes at his nephews retreating back but doesn't say anything.

"What are you thinking?" Dwalin asks, eyeing his friend critically.

"I don't know. Something's wrong," Thorin says, his eyes never leaving the path Kili has disappeared down. Dwalin glances over in the direction Kili had gone and his mind begins turning.

Kili turns the corner and leans his back up against the rock face, his head resting against it as well and his eyes closing. He takes a couple deep breaths before looking down at his left side. He pulls his jacket away from it and hisses at the pain as he prods the injury. After he fell and caught himself on the rock and his body slammed into the cliff face, a sharp stick had punctured his jacket and evidently his side. Kili rips a strip off his tunic and he presses it against the wound, willing the bleeding to stop. He should probably wash it out but he doesn't know how he's going to do it without everyone finding out about it, especially Fili and his uncle.

Thorin glances back at the path Kili had gone down, wondering what is taking the boy so long. Movement from across the camp has him shifting his attention and he notices Fili waking up. Fili sits up and looks around, not seeing his brother anywhere. He pushes himself to his feet and his gaze moves over the camp, finally resting on his uncle who is watching him. Fili rubs at his eyes and moves over to where his uncle and Dwalin are sitting and takes a seat next to them.

"Where's Kili?" Fili asks as he stares into the fire.

"Bathroom," Thorin says, glancing back at the path and scowling when Kili has yet to appear again. Fili nods his head and leans towards the fire and puts another log on it. Thorin's eyes shift to Fili and they widen slightly. "What happened?"

Fili furrows his eyebrows and sits up looking over at his uncle, not sure why he sounds worried. Dwalin looks over at Thorin, his own eyes furrowed in confusion as well. Thorin grabs Fili's shoulder and pushes him forward to get a better look at Fili's back. Dwalin sees what Thorin has seen and his eyes widen as well.

"You're bleeding Laddie," Dwalin says, pulling at Fili's jacket. Fili turns in his seat to try to get a better look at his jacket.

"No I'm not," he says deciding to take his jacket off. Dwalin takes the jacket from him and sees that there is no tear in it while Thorin inspects Fili's back but doesn't see any blood on his tunic.

"I don't understand. There isn't a rip in your jacket," Dwalin says as he shakes his head and looks over at Fili.

"And no blood on your tunic," Thorin adds, looking over at his eldest nephew as well. Fili looks between the two of them and then his eyes widen.

"Kili," he whispers worriedly. "He was on my back when we were hauled back up here."

Thorin's eyes widen and they dart over to the path he had seen Kili take. Fili's head whips around and he notices the path as well. Without further thought, Fili jumps to his feet and rushes towards the path, Thorin and Dwalin on his heels.

Fili rounds the corner and stops abruptly, seeing Kili sitting on the ground, leaning up against the rock face. He hurries over to his brother's side and squats down to his eye level. Kili blinks and looks over at his brother and tries to offer him a smile but it doesn't reassure Fili in the slightest. Fili's mouth forms a thin line and he looks down at Kili's side notices the cloth being held against it with one of Kili's hands. Fili gently pry's Kili's hand away and takes a closer look at the wound. Thorin and Dwalin stand off to the side and watch as Fili inspects the wound before Thorin turns to Dwalin.

"Get Oin up," he says and Dwalin nods his head and disappears around the corner. Thorin turns his attention back to Fili. "We need to get him back to camp."

Fili nods his head and gently pulls his brother to his feet, throwing Kili's arm around his shoulder. Fili looks over at Thorin and nods his head and the two princes follow their uncle down the path as fast as they can. As they enter the camp Oin is up and already getting his supplies ready. Fili leads Kili over to their bedrolls and slowly sets him down so his back is against the rock face. Fili kneels down beside him and only looks away from the wound when Oin approaches with water containing an herb and a cloth.

"We will need to clean the wound out," Oin says handing the bowl to Fili. Fili takes the bowl and cloth from Oin and immediately begins cleaning the wound. Oin goes back to his supply bag and takes out the necessary items to stitch the wound up, meeting Thorin's gaze and giving him a knowing look. Kili watches as his brother finishes cleaning the wound and sets the bowl and cloth down beside him. Oin approaches and kneels down next to Kili and gives Fili a look which Fili understands. Fili moves towards Kili's shoulders and rests his hands on them, looking his brother in the eye.

"We have to sew up the wound Kili," Fili says, causing Kili to meet his gaze and nod his head. Fili nods his head once and looks over at Oin nodding his head to allow him to proceed.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin sits on his bedroll and watches his nephews across from him, taking in Kili restless, sleeping form. It didn't take long for Oin to stitch up the wound but it most definitely wasn't pain-free. He didn't know who the process was more painful for, Kili or Fili. Thorin's gaze shifts to said eldest nephew and he sighs. Fili is lying next to his brother, his face towards him. Thorin can tell that even as Fili is asleep, it is light, his ear listening for any sign of discomfort from his brother.

Someone approaches and sits down next to him and Thorin looks over to see Dwalin watching the boys as well. Thorin sighs and looks back over at his youngest nephew silently thanking Mahal that they caught the injury in time. When it is obvious that Thorin isn't going to say anything, Dwalin speaks up.

"They were lucky today," Dwalin says as he stares at the heirs. Thorin hums in agreement.

"Kili was foolish," Thorin says as his face hardens. Dwalin looks over at his friend and studies him a moment.

"Foolish, maybe. Stubborn and prideful, yes," Dwalin replies as he looks back at the youngest of the company.

"His brother isn't always going to be there to save him," Thorin says with a scowl and Dwalin smirk slightly, looking down at the ground in front of him.

"It's okay to admit you were worried," Dwalin says, looking over at exchanging his smirk with Thorin's scowl before getting up and walking back to his bedroll. Thorin sighs and looks back at his nephews, relieved that they are both fine.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! Thanks for reading!


End file.
